Domingo
by serraginny
Summary: Um momento bom, pode vir de qualquer momento para Harry e Ginny.


Era realmente perfeito o relacionamento que eles haviam construído, funcionava perfeitamente bem, não era nada forçado, nada cansativo, as coisas iam bem assim porque eram pra ser. Eles se conheciam muito bem, não há como negar, podemos dizer que conheciam melhor um ao outro do que a si próprios, era algo bom de ver, ele sabia quando ela ficava brava ou triste, mesmo que ela tentasse esconder rindo ou falando sem parar, ela, sabia exatamente como acalmá-lo depois de um longo dia, ou o que quer que fosse, o jeito que eles se entendiam e se conheciam, fazia com que várias brigas fossem evitadas, eles brigavam muito menos do que todos os casais que eles conheciam. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção, não era como as coisas funcionavam entre eles, e sim, o que sentiam um pelo outro, dava pra ver o sorriso que tomava o rosto deles quando estavam juntos, não importava a situação, cada momento era muito bem aproveitado, muito bem-vindo, muito feliz. Ela havia esperado a vida toda por ele, sonhado com ele sua vida inteira, já ele, não havia sonhado com aquilo, simplesmente aconteceu, mas nenhum dos dois podia negar que tudo aquilo era melhor do que os sonhos, melhor do que qualquer coisa que eles pudessem imaginar.

E lá estavam os dois, no apartamento dele, na cama dele, o frio lá fora parecia tão longe que eles nem se lembravam qual era o clima aquele dia, tudo ali estava bem quente, não só pelo feitiço de aquecimento que Harry havia colocado ali, mas só o fato de os corpos dos dois estarem colados já fazia com que tudo se aquecesse. O silêncio reinava ali, mas não precisava de muito pra saber como aquele momento estava sendo bom, eles passaram dias longe um do outro, Harry tinha ido viajar à trabalho, apareceu uma missão do nada e lá se foi ele, por 3 dias, e antes mesmo que ele voltasse, Ginny também teve que passar uma semana fora, tinha que jogar com o Harpias, ganharam, mas ganhar o jogo não era melhor do que aquele momento. As mãos dele trabalhavam perfeitamente acariciando as costas dela e seu cabelo, ela, deitada sobre o peito dele sentia seus carinhos, eles causavam várias coisas que Ginny jamais saberia explicar, cada carinho dele, mexia direto com o coração dela. Harry decidiu quebrar o silêncio

- Você podia ficar, Ginny - Ele disse em um tom baixo, parando de acariciar o cabelo de Ginny, ela demorou para responder então ele verificou se ela estava dormindo, não estava, só estava pensando, realmente gostaria de ficar, mas passou o final de semana inteiro por lá, era o primeiro final de semana que ela passava por completo no apartamento de Harry, nem no almoço de domingo eles haviam aparecido, ela levantou sua cabeça do peito dele, o suficiente pra que pudesse olhar nos olhos do garoto.

- Já fiquei tempo demais, e amanhã nós dois teremos um dia longo, depois que jantarmos eu vou pra casa. - Deu um selinho nele e olhou em seus olhos sorrindo, realmente não queria ir embora mas sabia que era necessário - Tenho jogo na sexta, mas posso vir pra cá depois de lá. - Ele respirou fundo, por um momento Ginny achou que ele havia se irritado com sua resposta, mas percebeu que havia algo a mais

- Não quero jantar com você hoje, Gin, não quero que fique hoje. - Ele deu outro selinho nela, acariciou seu rosto e ficou a olhando, Ginny o olhava com uma expressão confusa, em um momento ele havia pedido para que ela ficasse e no outro dizia que não era pra ficar, que não queria nem ao menos jantar junto com ela, a garota mordeu o lábio pensativa, se sentia incapaz de respondê-lo, apenas o olhava nos olhos dele, sem entender nada, ele então percebeu que não havia se expressado muito bem - Não quero jantar com você só hoje, nem que fique só hoje, por mais que eu tenha um dia cheio amanhã, ou o resto da semana, eu janto sozinho todas as noites, tomo café da manhã sozinho, minha única refeição com alguém é o almoço, mas só porque é no horário de trabalho, eu durmo sozinho Ginny, e sinto falta de ter alguém pra abraçar durante a noite, ou de te cobrir quando acordo pra ir no banheiro. - Harry fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, ele realmente se sentia só ali, o apartamento parecia grande demais pra ele, e as refeições o faziam lembrar o quanto isso o deixava aflito, desde que comprou o apartamento pensou em Ginny, desde a hora de escolher, até na hora que comprou os móveis, nada entrou ali sem a aprovação dela. Ginny ainda o olhava, seu olhar confuso tomou uma mistura de alegria e medo, que assim que Harry abriu os olhos se desanimou com a resposta que poderia vir.

- Tem certeza? Eu tenho medo de apressar demais as coisas, ou até mesmo te sufocar, se eu morar aqui, vamos nos ver todos os dias, e não que eu não deseje isso, mas... Tenho medo - Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior o olhando, queria dizer que sim, que isso era tudo o que queria e que sonhava, queria agora mesmo se levantar e buscar todas as coisas que haviam em sua casa, levar todas pra lá, juntar suas coisas com as de Harry, mas tinha que ter certeza, que ele também queria aquilo, parecia bobo isso da parte de Ginny, mas mesmo que ele estivesse pedindo, ela pensava que ele poderia estar brincando, ou apenas a chamava ali porque se sentia só, ou porque havia sentido saudades ela nos dias que ficaram longe, ou por sexo, o que a assustava mais.

- É claro que tenho certeza, e também tenho medo de que algo dê errado, mas temos que tentar. Eu quero tentar. - Olhou para ela e pela primeira vez não sabia exatamente o que ela sentia, parecia muito feliz com tudo aquilo e ao mesmo tempo pensativa demais, a garota fechou os olhos, ele gentilmente trouxa a cabeça dela pra mais perto, fazendo com que sua testa se encostasse na dela, o silêncio tomou conta por alguns minutos, ele não queria forçar nada, e ela, não queria estragar nada. - Você é o mais próximo que eu tenho de família, Ginny. - Deu um selinho na garota, Ginny não estava mais em uma luta consigo mesma, estava mole, como se ele tivesse a derretido. - Vai dar tudo certo, a gente vai fazer dar, assim como fazemos todos os dias. - Ela abriu os olhos e se afastou dele, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair, mas mesmo sabendo que era inútil se segurar perto dele, ela tentava

- Eu sonho com esse dia desde o momento que te vi - Então, caiu a primeira lágrima - É claro que eu virei, e vai dar certo Harry, confio em você, vamos fazer dar. - Ela novamente se deitou no peito dele, as lágrimas caiam, por alegria, e ao mesmo tempo pela importância que ela sentiu ter naquele momento. - Bom, alguém vai ter que falar com meus pais - Ela disse dando uma leve risada em meio as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- No almoço de domingo, eu falarei. - Ele começou a acariciar levemente as costas dela com as pontas dos dedos, enquanto sua outra mão foi para seus cabelos, remexendo entre eles delicadamente - Eu te amo, Ginny - ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela levemente, ela sorriu.

- Também te amo, Harry. - Os carinhos ele ainda continuavam, ela os sentia como sempre, como choques em seu peito, era tudo muito bom, ele sentia o cheiro dela e o calor do corpo dele, eles estavam completos ali, não precisavam de palavras pra saber o quanto aquele momento estava sendo bom.


End file.
